The Odd Fellowship of the Ring
by PhantomoftheShadows
Summary: A group of friends suddenly find themselves in the Lord of the Rings. What happens when they join the quest? Will they survive or cause MiddleEarth's destruction? R&R please


**The Odd Fellowship of the Ring**

"ARGH! Damn this! I hate algebra!" Janet yelled.

It was another grade nine school day for Janet and her friends, Ana, Harriett, Lorrée(Rée) and Robin. It was lunch time and the five friends were doing their math homework. Of course, Janet was having a bit of problems.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Can someone try and help me understand this please!" Janet implored.

"Don't look at us! We don't understand a thing either!" Rée replied, as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well fine...if you can't help me, I think I'll just read the Fellowship of The Ring to calm down," Janet said while picking up her book. As soon as she oppenned the book to the page she was at, there was a flash and the five friends found themselves in a valley, looking at an oddly familiar site,

"How in Middle-Earth did we get here?" asked Ana.

"Dunno, but... I think I know where we are," Janet said." We are in Rivendell, and if i'm correct I think Frodo and company have just arrived."

All of a sudden, the girls fell to the ground in unbelievable pain. The pain lasted for around three minutes and when they got up, they had all changed. Ana had shrunk and become a Hobbit, Harriett had grown and became a woman of Ithilien, Robin had become a shield maiden of Rohan and Rée had become half elven, half human. The last to get up was Janet, who had become an elf of Rivendell.

"Well this is interesting. We've all become one of each of the races of Middle-Earth," commented Robin.

"Yeah, but now what! You know, I would kind of like to see my family again," Harriett said.

"Well it's kind of obvious what we have to do if you ask me," Janet put in, "All we've got to do is go on the quest. The only problem is that we might be captured by the Elves... But of course they'll let us out... I hope." Janet had failed to mention the fact that the possibility that they would be killed was quite likely if they did go on the quest.

"This is just great," Rée exclaimed. "Now what are we going to do?"

Just then a group of six Elven guards jumped out of the bushes.

"RUN FOR IT!" Janet bellowed.

All the girls ran through the trees as they were persued by the Elves. Then, Robin and Harriett disappeared with a small "**pop**".

"HOLY SHIT! Where did they go?" Ana asked, as she freaked out.

" Well I guess they've gone to their home lands. I mean, we don't meet up with them until the second novel... " Janet replied. "Make a right and go in the first door to you left."

Just as soon as Ana had closed the door behind her, the three remaining girls crashed into Aragorn, Arwen and Master Elrond. Ana and Rée fell to the floor, but Janet, though winded, remained upright. Just then, the elves who were chasing the girls burst into the room.

"Master Elrond! Lady Arwen! We are extremely sorry about this interuption. We found these girls in the garden. We did not recognise them, so we gave chase. Now that we have caught them, they will be held for questioning," the captain of the guard said.

Janet quickly looked at the speechless Master Elrond and said "Please Master Elrond, we come unarmed! We do not want to cause any trouble. We don't even know how we got here. Please I beg thee, do not hurt my comrades."

At this, Elrond turned to face Janet and the expression on his face changed from worried to greatly surprised "It... it cannot be... " he said as he sank into his chair and put his face in his hands.

As Janet looked around, she noticed that Aragorn and Arwen were both satring at her. Finally Elrond regained his composure and turned to Aragorn and Arwen.

"Aragorn, Arwen, leave Iluvien with me... take the others to the dining hall," Elrond instructed.

"You mean me right?" asked Janet as Rée and Ana were escorted out of the hall. The guards also decided to leave.

"It has been many years and I had given up hope..." Elrond began.

Janet walked into the dining hall and found Rée nibbling at some food while watching Ana stuff her face.

Rée looked up and saw Janet standing in the doorway. "Come sit down, hun... how did it go with Master Elrond?"

Janet sat down her face blank with shock. "It was... interesting," was her reply.

Ana finally decided to put down the food and spare a moment to talk. "Ok, what the hell happened?"

Janet took a deep breath and started, "It turns out that about 60 years ago, there was a huge battle in which many humans, elves and even a few Hobbits were involved... It turns out that we were all in this battle and we all died... Myself, I died to save Aragorn."

There was complete silence as Janet finished her tale.

"Well that is certainly...interesting..." Rée commented.

With that the three girls went deep into conversation about what had happened to them and what was going to happen to them. The girls talked untill the sun had set into the west. The girls started to feel weariness creap up on them.

"Janet, where are we going to sleep? Are we going to share one room, or each receive our own seperate rooms?" inquired Lorrée.

"You will each receive your own rooms." The voice came from the doorway behind where the girls were sitting. They spun around to find Master Elrond silhoutetted in the doorframe.

Rée, Ana and Janet all jumped to their feet. "Master Elrond! Your hospitality is much appreciated, we thank you for your kindness," Rée said.

"Ya, what she said. I would also like to add that the chicken is delicious!" Ana put in, while holding up a chicken leg.

"Ana!" Janet shighed.

Elrond laughed. "You are most welcome..." A puzzled expression then crossed his face, "You call each other most peculiar names...Rée and Ana is it?"

"Ada, we have just come from a different place where Nienna is called Lorrée and Alarida is called Ana," Janet explained. "Yet I believe that we should use our proper names for this experience no?" Janet gave her friends the evil eye as if to tell them that if they disagreed she would be liable to chop off their heads.

"Yep, yes, couldn't agree more Ja...Iluvien," the two girls answered, unerved by Iluvien's evil eye.

Fortunately, Elrond had not noticed the evil expression that his youngest daughter had given her friends.


End file.
